Lord Gerion Lannister
Lord Gerion Lannister was born in the year 306 AC to Martyn Lannister and Jeyne Westerling. Gerion ruled as Lord of Casterly Rock from 329 AC until his death in 359 AC. His rule saw a grand build up of tension and animosity between the Houses of the Westerlands and House Lannister. Appearance and Personality Gerion was all about looking the part. He dressed in regal gear, with lions and splashes of red and gold and black on every article of clothing and armour he owned. He stood tall, back straight with a single hand at rest on the small of his back as a proper Lord would. His personality matched his demeanor. Gerion ''knew ''he was the Lord of the Westerlands and he made sure everyone else did as well. In order to revive the Westerlands to its former glory, Gerion wanted to whip his bannermen into shape. He was a very demanding Lord, and Gods forbid if you defied his demands. Gerion's fuse was shorter than a harlots dress. History Reign Gerion's reign saw tension like no other. From his first days as Lord to his last, every Lord in the West had a reason to dislike Gerion. Be it an increase in taxes, tolls, or tariffs, someone had a bone to pick with him. During one council meeting, Gerion kicked Lord Westerling out of Casterly Rock for presuming he'd get a break on taxes because he was Gerion's father-by-law. Though animosity towards Gerion was prevalent, no one dared raise a finger, let alone an army. He made sure of that when the Lannisters of Lannisport refused to pay the increased taxes and took it upon themselves to lower tolls on their roads. Gerion made sure supplies were cut to Lannisport, disallowing any shipment of any kind to enter its gates. After the citizens began to starve and get restless, the Lannisters of Lannisport gave in. In turn, Gerion made them walk to Casterly Rock and kiss his ring. That they did. Monikers Gerion's actions earned him various nicknames. He was given "The Jealous" after taxing the Lannisters of Lannisport heftily because they had larger coffers than he at one point. He was given "The Glutton" after hosting a large feast every day for two weeks in a row after the Second Targaryen Rebellion. He was also given "The Greedy" because of his harsh monetary policies and obsession with gold. Tournament in Honor of Garlan Tyrell's birth In 331 AC, as a show of good faith to the Tyrell's, and in hopes of connecting the two Houses, Gerion accepted Lord Owen Tyrell's invitation to the tournament. However, things did not turn out like he hoped. Gerion, along with his wife, brothers Lucion and Gerold, and 1 year old Damion and Damon, attended the tournament in Highgarden to celebrate the birth of Owen Tyrell’s firstborn son. Gerion, after deciding he wanted to win some renown, had entered the melee. After a win against a Tyrell knight, Ser Mandon Cuy, the knight threw his sword into the crowd towards Gerion’s family. Gerion, furious with Mandon, threw his sword to the side and rushed the knight. Lord Owen and Prince Qoren Martell broke up the ensuing brawl. Gerion demanded the head of Ser Mandon for his attempted murder of his family. Instead of being executed, Mandon was banished from Highgarden. Gerion did not accept this and refused to accept Lord Owen’s apology for “letting a traitor and a murderer get away with a slap on his bloody wrist” and immediately left Highgarden with his family for Casterly Rock. Thus begun the still-rolling rivalry between the Reach and the Westerlands. The Second Targaryen Rebellion Halfway through Gerions rule in 336 AC, the Second Targaryen Rebellion sparked. After only three decades following the War of the Three Stags, the Westerlands had just barely begun to return to full strength. Not wanting to lose men to dragonfire, Gerion opted to stay out of conflict while Rhaegar Targaryen paid no attention to them. Thankfully, the dragons eyes never turned West. But during the latter part of the war, Gerion realized staying completely out of the war would be seen as cowardice and could not risk that reputation. Against the wishes of the majority of the Westerland Lords, Gerion sent a contingent of approximately 4,000 men led by his brother Lucion into the Reach to assist in the war. The effort was futile, however, as the army was ambushed as they were setting up camp. Lucion Lannister was killed, along with almost all of their troops. What men survived were taken hostage with only a hundred or so escaping. Thus ended Lannister involvement in the Second Targaryen Rebellion. Death In a culmination of tension and animosity, Gerion was ultimately poisoned. Though it was revealed as a lovers quarrel between Gerion and his wife it was actually Damon, Gerion's son, who poisoned him. Damon approached Gerion and politely requested he abdicate in favor of his son, Damion, because the Lords were getting very restless and "war was on the horizon". Gerion refused and called it a folly, telling Damon to politely "fuck off". Damon did not take no for an answer and poisoned Gerion's wine. Category:House Lannister Category:Deceased Category:Lord Paramount